


Multiple Orgasms

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance was covered in sweat, his bangs plastered to his forehead and beads dripping from the tips of his short hair onto the gray regulation sheets. His legs, flexible as they were, had fallen open. He no longer had the strength or energy to hold them up.“C’mon, baby,” Kinkade urged, tone gruff but gentle. “What’s the number?”





	Multiple Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! More Kinkance~ (I love them ♥)  
> Requested by @sakebytheriver on tumblr. I hope you like it!
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic Ghost!  
> Please enjoy~

Lance was covered in sweat, his bangs plastered to his forehead and beads dripping from the tips of his short hair onto the gray regulation sheets. His legs, flexible as they were, had fallen open. He no longer had the strength or energy to hold them up.

“C’mon, baby,” Kinkade urged, tone gruff but gentle. “What’s the number?”

Lance was shaking, his chest heaving, and Kinkade kept still, knowing that Lance loved overstimulation, but that too much would be painful for him.

Finally, Lance spoke, his voice hoarse. “S-Seven?” he offered, eyes glazed and face flushed. His brows were pinched together in concentration. Then he laughed, tightening around Kinkade’s cock. “You know I’m no good at math,” he teased with a snicker.

“Mhm,” Kinkade replied, leaning down to kiss along Lance’s sweat-soaked jaw, tasting the salt on his tongue. At first he thought Lance was done, but it looked like he wasn’t completely wiped. “You got one more in you, baby?”

Lance whined, shaky arms coming to wrap around Kinkade’s neck and pull him closer. “It’ll be a new record,” he breathed into his ear. “You up for it, _Bomboncito_?”

Kinkade snorted and took Lance’s earlobe between his teeth, giving him a nip. Lance sucked in a breath through his teeth and arched his back further, brushing his still-hard erection against Kinkade’s abs.

“ _R-Ryan!_ ” he gasped.

“Yeah,” Kinkade finally replied, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses down Lance’s neck. “I’m up for it.” To emphasize, he pressed forward, pushing his cock even deeper into Lance’s welcoming heat.

“Mmmn…” Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth hung open. “Yeah. Okay.” He looked back up at Kinkade through his lashes as he licked his lips. “One more, yeah?”

Kinkade brushed his lips against Lance’s forehead before drawing back. “You know your colors,” he began, tongue swiping his lower lip to taste the tang of Lance’s sweat caught there. “Tell me if it gets to be too much.”

Lance gave a tired chuckle, unwrapping his arms from around Kinkade’s neck in order to grip his shoulders, his blunt nails biting at his skin. “You’re always too much for me,” he teased with a smirk. “But I’ll let you know.”

“Good.” Kinkade nodded and then dipped down to press their lips together, feeling Lance smile against him. “You ready?” he asked, wanting so badly to resume. Lance may have been on number eight, but Kinkade had only come once before they started, courtesy of Lance’s perfect, sinful mouth.

“I was born ready,” Lance answered with a cheeky grin, wrapping his long legs around Kinkade’s waist. “Now, c’mon and-” but before Lance could toss out another witty remark, Kinkade was moving. “Shit!” Lance hissed, gripping him tighter.

“You’re still so tight, baby,” Kinkade ground out. If there was one thing he knew Lance loved, it was talking during sex. “You feel amazing.”

Lance moaned, tipping his head back. “ _Ryan…_ ”

“You gonna do it again for me?” he asked, changing the angle slightly and earning another pleasured shout.

“Ryan…can’t…” Lance unhooked his ankles and let his legs fall to the bed. His hands joined them, fisting the sheets as Kinkade picked up the pace, pushing him up closer to the headboard with each forceful thrust. “Oh, fuck…” Lance’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut. “A-Already?” He sounded surprised.

“I’ve got you,” Kinkade promised, sitting back and pressing a hand to Lance’s belly. “C’mon, baby. You’re so close.”

Suddenly, Lance seized up, his back bowing and his mouth open in a silent scream. It was intense, Kinkade could tell, especially when Lance finally fell back to the mattress, his entire body shuddering.

Kinkade pulled out before it became too much and wrapped a hand around his cock, sighing in relief as he finished, adding to the mess on Lance’s beautiful skin.

Somehow, he had enough strength not to completely collapse on his lover. He carefully lay down beside Lance, pulling his trembling body closer and kissing everywhere he could reach.

“You were so good, baby,” he swore against Lance’s skin. “So good for me.”

“Y-Yeah…” Lance replied, lifting a shaky hand to cup the side of Kinkade’s face. “You, too.” He gave him a brilliant, if not tired, grin. “And that’s a new record.” He laughed. “Don’t think I’ll be raring to break it any time soon, though.”

Kinkade chuckled and kissed him, soft and loving. “Pretty sure you’re the reigning champ.”

“Mhm,” Lance hummed, pressing forward to kiss him again. Then he pulled a face. “I’m disgusting.” He looked down at his sweaty, sticky body. “I need a shower.” He peered up sheepishly, but before he could even ask him, Kinkade offered.

“Want me to carry you?”

“Yes, please,” Lance replied, batting his eyelashes. “I don’t think my legs could take it.”

“I’ve got you,” Kinkade said again, giving him one last peck on the nose. “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
